Time of Guilt
by MissouriLady
Summary: Barry makes a choice to change time again, but the consequences will change Oliver's life as well.


**My mind is so scattered sometimes!**

**My imagination has been let loose though, thanks to my brother and or debates about the shows**  
**So my first Flash Fan Fic is a by product of one of those debates! I'm not sure if it fits anywhere currently, but this is my idea of some evilness. Who better to share it with than all my readers! (And then some)**

**Read if you want, read if you don't want. I don't care. I just needed it out of my head.**

**Enjoy my lovelies!**

* * *

Barry stumbled to the warehouse. His heart pounding hard in his ears.

"Iris?" He ran as fast as he could, searching and finally found her. Barry picked her up, her body limp as he carried away from the destruction. Gently, he placed her on the floor, and pulled the mask off his head, tears flowing down his cheeks, as he cupped her face, wishing for the impossible.

_This can't happen. She wasn't supposed to die._

He couldn't hear anything, just his heart breaking as he pressed his forehead to hers. Joe, how was he going to tell Joe that Eobard Thawne killed his daughter? Just killed her, with no remorse to make Barry cooperate.

Red filled his vision. She didn't deserve to die.

"Barry?"

Joe's voice came through the com link. "Is everything alright?"

Barry swallowed, a lump hard in his throat.

_No Joe. Its not alright. Nothing can change this._

"Barry?"

He stilled.

_You've cheated death before Barry. You can save her. You couldn't save your mom, but you can save her._

"Bartholomew Allen, are you okay?"

He stood up, ready to do what he had to do. He looked down at Iris' body. Her lifeless eyes staring up at him. He swallowed the bile that came up his throat.

"Everything is fine Joe. It will be fine."

Then he ran.

* * *

Barry ran, anger flooding his veins. Iris deserved to live.

He stopped, and seeing the stormy evening weather from the night before helped him. He could stop her death.

_There will be consequences. Eobard Thawne told me that. Saving Cisco proved that._

Barry shook his head. "Sorry universe. But I can't let her die." He ran to the warehouse, and waited.

Suddenly there was movement. Iris was here. She stepped into the warehouse, wearing her black boots, and white coat.

The image of it spattered with her blood flashed through Barry's mind. He swallowed.

"Barry? Eobard Thawne is about,"

"To turn on the machine I know Caitlin just give me a few more seconds." he whispered.

He knew what would happen if he let Iris stay here. There was one way, and only one way to save her. He ran to her, picked her up and ran. He dropped her off at the police precinct and ran to stop Eobard Thawne.

He skidded to a halt, seeing the machine starting to whir.

"Thawne!"

Eobard Thawne turned. He smiled at Barry, the bright yellow of his reverse Flash suit turning brighter. "Come to stop me Barry?"

"You'll destroy half the city with this machine."

"I have to stop you. Keep you from becoming the Flash."

"You can't do this. I won't let you."

Eobard held up a remote. "I'll blow up the warehouse where Iris is if you stop me. You won't be able to save her Barry."

Inwardly Barry smiled. Iris was safe at the precinct. "I won't let you do this to Central City."

"Then what about Starling City? I could get Felicity and have her die with Iris as well. Maybe add Caitlin in there to ensure your cooperation." He laughed. "Let's face it Barry. I'm faster than you."

"But not mindful enough of your surroundings." Barry stated, as the machine started to sputter and burn. Eobard turned, and watched as his machine burned.

"NO!"

Cisco dropped the torch and ran to the steel door, securing it behind him. Ronnie and Professor Stein stood on the other side of the machine, burning with rage. Eobard turned, and hit the button on the remote control.

"Barry! He just blew up a warehouse on the outskirts of downtown!" Caitlin cried in his ear.

"Iris isn't there."

Barry ran to Eobard, to stop his return to another future.

* * *

Joe and few other officers pulled up to the abandoned warehouse, the firefighters putting out the fire.

He knew Barry had sealed Eobard in his own cell at STAR LABS. Cisco making sure that he wouldn't be able to get out. Cisco had left STAR Labs for a few hours to recover. Eobard's reappearnce had shaken him with waves that were painful to him. Professor Stein and Ronnie burning what was left of the machine out at the old lake bed.

Iris was at his house, scared that she could have been killed had Barry not taken her to the precinct. She wanted to talk to him, but Barry kept making excuses. Seeing Iris had caused a flash back to the past of seeing her dead. Joe shuddered at the thought.

He then turned to the officer. "Any fatalities?"

His heart sunk as the man nodded. "A woman was driving her car on the highway over there," he pointed to the highway that lead to LA. "She died from swerving to avoid shrapnel on the highway. She died on impact."

Joe's heart pounded. "Was she alone?"

"No, her son was with her. He was asleep, and woke up in the ambulance."

He saw the ambulance, and small child sitting on the stretcher. "What's his name?"

"Connor Hawke."

* * *

Caitlin typed on the computer, her eyes full of tears, Ronnie's hands on her shoulders. The Professor had gone home, desperate to see his wife. It had been three days since Eobard Thawne had tried to go back to his time again. Time Barry had spent helping to rebuild Central City, and avoiding Joe's house where Iris was.

Cisco sat in his chair, staring into space, playing with a trinket that he was giving to Ray when he stopped in town tomorrow, after being on a trip with Rip Hunter and the others.

Joe leaned against the wall, watching the team. Barry stood in front of his suit, his mind racing.

He felt guilty.

Hell more than guilty. He saved Iris, selfishly, and the universe decided to kill an innocent boy's mother. Now he was in State custody, searching for any relatives.

Joe had intervened. He asked the state to let the boy stay with him. As a detective, and guardian of Barry, they accepted immediately. Iris stayed with him most days, Barry barely interacting with him. He couldn't stand the guilt that filled him.

_Sandra Hawke was dead, and her son orphaned. A boy lost his mother. Like I lost mine._

Barry felt the world drain from him.

_He killed Connor's mom, like Eobard had killed his mom._

"It's my fault." he whispered. Joe looked at him, and was about to step over when Caitlin spoke.

"I hacked into the lawyer's computer." Caitlin turned. "I sent the information to Felicity."

Barry turned his brow furrowed. "Why?"

Joe stood up, "What does Felicity have to do with Connor?"

Caitlin sighed. "Because, according to Sandra's will, a signed deposition from herself, and a check from Moira Queen. Connor Hawke is Oliver Queen's son."

Barry felt lightheaded. This wasn't happening.

"The State is going to contact Oliver in tomorrow morning."

Oliver and Felicity had just gotten married. They were just getting into a rhythm. Queen Industries was thriving, The Green Arrow was once again Starling's hero. Now to throw that he has a son. It was too much to handle. Barry felt sick.

"It's my fault. I killed his mom. I ruined his and Oliver's lives." Barry turned and looked at his friends. Caitlin started crying, Cisco was shaking his head. "I'm no better than Eobard Thane."

"Eobard killed Sandra. He planted the explosives." Joe stepped over to him. "Connor will have a dad. Oliver will be okay. Felicity will help them through this. Thea will have a nephew."

"No, Joe. I'm no better than Thawne. I took away his mom, his whole life. He never knew, and now what he did know is gone."

Joe moved closer, trying to comfort Barry but he stepped back.

"I killed Sandra Hawke by saving Iris. I destroyed Connor Hawke's childhood. Like Eobard destroyed mine."

Barry ran away, and didn't stop.


End file.
